The inventive concepts relate to package-on-package devices.
High performance, high speed, and small electronic components have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Semiconductor mounting techniques involving stacking semiconductor chips on one package substrate and stacking a package on a package have been suggested in order to satisfy such demands. Since each package included in a package-on-package (PoP) device includes a semiconductor chip and a package substrate, the PoP device may become thicker. Additionally, it is difficult to exhaust heat generated from semiconductor chips of the PoP device to outside of the PoP device. Thus, the PoP device may malfunction or an operating speed of the PoP device may be impacted.